Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 18
Hey peoples! This is the 18th (Say What?!?!) Chapter in the Kaiousei Series! Go back to the main page by clicking the link peeps! Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Mazukage Maruwa Megami Ai Alpha Matsukaze Tenma Fey Rune Clark Wonderbot Tsurugi Yuuichi The Tenma's Protocol Omega 2.0 Last Time..... Megami and Kiseki started fighting for no reason what so ever and Mazukage said that if they cant stop argueing, he will take them both out of the team. Tsurugi had to see his Brother but was surprised because he was younger and not in a wheelchair! Kira, Hikari, Tasuku and Jason followed him to the tower to catch the scoop! Then Kaiousei Gakuen made their way to Raimon to see the Tenma's and asked to have a friendly. But just as they set up, Alpha and his Team came and demanded a match against the Tenma's. They excepted. Tsurugi Yuuichi got Mixi Maxed with Kyousuke and Kira got Mixi Maxed with Kiseki! Will The Tenma's pull through and Beat Alpha for good? Go! Go! The Tenma's! At Raimon Junior High..... Me: Ok! Do your best! Tenma! Fey! Tsurugi! Fey: Dont worry! We will beat them fair and square! Alpha: Heh! I'd love to see that happen..... Tenma: Grr! He's really winding me up now! Yuuichi: Ok....Kyousuke.....Lets do this! Me: Wait......why did i mix with Kiseki in the first place? CLARK! MAKE ME BACK TO NORMAL! Clark: Uh......... He pulls out his Mixi Max gun again and reverses the change Kii: Phew! I though i was gonna be stuck with you forever and the day Kira! Me: Well....That was weird! Mazukage: Ok! Lets start! Clark! Do the honours! Clark: Do the what? Team: BLOW THE WHISTLE! Peep peep! Tenma and Fey nod at eachother and pass it to eachother. Beta: Argh! Cant get past them! Alpha: Idiots. Alpha takes the ball in one swift movement. Tenma: Guys! Head back! Tenma and Fey dash back to Midfield. Alpha passes to Beta. Beta: Ha! You cant get past me any day! Yuuichi: Ok guys! Lets go! Beta passes it back to Alpha. Alpha: Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou! Rese: Wow! His Keshin looks strong! Hikari: I wonder how the team will get through this! Akuji: Its seems pretty tough! Me: Wait! Guys look! He's doing somthing! Alpha: Armed! He summons his Keshin Armed. Jason: A Keshin Armed?!?! Megami: How do they do it? Alpha gets prepared for the massive shoot. Me: Oi! Endou! Make sure you save it! Endou puts a thumbs up to me and trys to focus on the ball. Alpha: Shoot Command 01!!!!!! Tenma: Endou! Endou: Lets do this! Majin Great! Gemini: yay! More Keshins! Endou: Great the Hand! He saves it in one god like motion. Endou: Yatta! I did it! Alpha: Grr.....Pesks.... Beta: Alpha? Alpha: I'm gonna get it in next time...... Yuuichi: Oi! Endou! pass here! Endou: Coming right at ya! He throws the ball to Yuuichi Yuuichi: Kyousuke........Death Drop....Right? Me: Please say that he's ok...... Yuuichi: Death Drop! Reiza: Argh! Its too fast! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 - 0 for the Tenma's! Rese: Woo hoo! They did it! Kiseki: That was pretty awesome! Yuuichi: Thank you....Kyousuke.... Yuuichi returns to normal and Kyousuke comes back. Me: Yay! You did it! Right? Kyousuke: Kira.....Yeah, I guess we did! He winks at his brother who winks back. Tenma: Lets score again! Alpha: You know the plan team, Step it up. Protocol Omega 2.0: Yes Sir. Alpha gets out his little headset. Hikari: What that? Kaiousei: what? Hikari: the little headset! That the future dude has got. Kyousuke: Hmm.....It looks futuristic..... Alpha: Its Alpha here. ???: Well, You finally decided to turn it on. Alpha: Well, I'm in a match against the Tenma's right now. ???: Oh....Well.....Here the plan......_________________________________ Alpha: Got it. Thanks ___________ He turns off his headset. Me: Who was he talking to? Tasuku: Probably one one his evil masters or somthing. Clark: and its now Protocol Omega 2.0's turn for the kickoff!!! Alpha passes it to Beta who passes it back to Alpha. Alpha: Gah! He kicks the ball towards to goal at lightning speed. Fey: He made a long shot? Four of Tenma's team mates appeared to be injured. Peep peep! Half time! Team mate 1: Argh.....Sorry......Tenma.... Team Mate 2: We couldnt do anything! Tenma: no need to worry! Team Mate 3: Who's gonna step in for us? Fey: Hmm.......Kaiousei Gakuen! Me: Huh? Were gonna step in for you lot? Tenma: Please! Alpha: We only want boy players..... Me: We only want boy players? Well, you can stick that idea where the sun dont shine! The Kaiousei Girls girls are playing! Beta: That girl.....Shes quite.....You know......short tempered! Alpha: and the loudest one in that team. Me: Argh! Phew......I just went into Rage mode then....Right.....whos playing? Tenma and Yuuichi carry the injured team mates to the bench. Megami: Wow! injured after one kick? Team Mate 4: Dont make it worse! Megami: Do you want me to treat you or not? Team Mate 2: Mep! Ok ok! Treat us! Megami gets the bandages and treats the players wounds. Fey: Wow.....This team has some strong players! Tenma: But their shoots were amazing! And the Keshins! They were sooooooooooooo awesome! Me: Mabye its time you pulled out your keshin Tenma-Kun! Kyousuke: Yuuichi, You done well. Yuuichi: Thanks for helping me out with Death Drop! Kyousuke: It was nothing! Megami: Your drinks everyone! The Tenma's: Thanks!.......Uh........whats you name again? Megami: Its Megami! Remember it! The Tenma's: Thanks Megami! Kiseki glares at Megami. Megami glares at Kiseki. Gemini: Are they having a stairing contest? Let me join! I sweatdrop. Me: Uh.....I think they are.....Glareing at eachother. Gemini: Are they gonna be like this forever? Yout two! Snap out of it! Kii: Snap out of what? Mazukage gives them the Dont-Do-That-again look. The two sweatdrop. Fey: So.........whos playing in for us? Me: Lightbulb! Tenma's and Kaiousei: Huh? I whisper the plan to both teams making sure that Alpha and that lot dont hear. Me: So......It pleases him but we please you aswell! Tenma: Ok, i can go with that. Yuuichi: she's quite brainy isnt she? Kyousuke: Well, Kira is the legendary Kira Hitokimo's sister. Yuuichi: Really? I never knew! Me: What are you two mumbling about now? The two brothers sweatdroped Kyousuke: Uh....nothing! Yuuichi: Just....Uh.....Tactics! Me: I just discussed that! Wait a sec........You two wernt even listening! The Tsurugi Brothers: Uh..... Mazukage: Right! Teams! In your places! Me: Good luck Everyone! Rese: We'll be 'cheering' you on! Alpha: Huh? what this? Beta; It seems like they went with our command! Alpha: Sticking with all boys. Me: Girls! Lets do this! Kaiousei Girls: Yeah! Alpha: Lets destroy Soccer Once and for all! Next Time...... The Kaiousei Boys step in for the injured players in the Tenma's! And the Girls have a few tricks up their sleves and that is.......To Do Cheerleading! But More of the Tenma's players get injured so some of the girls step in for them. Tenma releases his Keshin armed and Kira does the same! The boys seem.....A bit shocked by this though....... Kotoni~x 12:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm Not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series